In Search of Life
by shannyfish
Summary: Jack Bristow's past comes back to haunt not only him, but Sydney and Vaughn as well...
1. Secrets Revealed?

**Chapter 1 – "Secrets Revealed?"**

**CIA Headquarters Los Angeles**

"Lauren's body wasn't recovered," Dixon informed Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn.

"What!" Sydney and Michael exclaimed in unison shocked at what they were hearing.

"How-how is that possible?" Sydney asked.

"We shot her at /least/ four times, Dixon… She couldn't have just walked away from that!"

"I don't know what to tell you two. Who would have been there to save her? Stark is still being held here," Dixon told them. He looked up at a nearby clock, "Look, I have a meeting to attend. We'll find her…"

Vaughn massaged his temples; he could feel a migraine coming on. Why did his life have to be so complicated? His father had been killed when he was younger…and he had found out he was killed by the woman he loved's mother and because he was protecting that same woman's half sister. And /then/ the woman he loved got stolen from him for two years… He married a traitor who was just using him…and who apparently wouldn't die.

Sydney looked worriedly at him. "Michael…" she said quietly placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay… Dixon's right, we'll find Lauren."

"Syd-"

"Shh…" she soothed bringing two fingers to his lips. "Let's get Chinese and we'll go to my house, okay?"

Vaughn just nodded.

**Sydney's House Los Angeles**

"I want us to be completely honest with each other, Sydney…" Vaughn said quietly holding her. He didn't know if he could ever be in a relationship with someone who he could not be completely honest with and where she could not be completely honest with him.

"I can do that," she told him. It was easy…Vaughn knew everything that had happened and she knew she could rely on him no matter what. No matter who her family was or what they had done. Vaughn truly loved her for her.

"I…I have to tell you something…" Vaughn said stuttering a bit thinking about what he had been keeping a secret.

"What?" Sydney asked sitting up and turning to look at Vaughn. He sounded…strange. When he didn't answer right away she got worried, "Vaughn?"

Michael looked down unable to look at Sydney in the eye as he began, "I…well…I think you have another sister…"

"What?"

"A year ago…I met this girl…well young woman… She was rather sick…and your father wanted me to check in on her and her PA. Jack said he was waiting for her to die…I don't know what was wrong with her, but Jack made it sound like she could die any day…" Vaughn took a shaky breath, "Syd…I mean I had Marshall research it because all I knew was her alias… He said he /thinks/ that it's Bristow…"

"I…I have a sister? Another one?" Sydney blinked and tried to take it in. She had another sister…

"I think so…"

"And she's really sick…"

Vaughn took Sydney into his arms again, "I'm sorry…she might not have even survived this long…"

Sydney sniffed, and then her thoughts lingered to her father finding her in the bank with files about her. Her father had made her his project… It was like she wasn't even his daughter… She felt like she had lost everything… Her father…her mother…Nadia…Danny…Francie…Will... But she still had Vaughn…and possibly another sister…and her friends at work… "My father…" Sydney let out a sob just thinking about it made her feel sick. "I found papers in a safety deposit box…Lauren was right…I found classified papers about a project my father headed up…"

"And?" Vaughn asked not seeing the connection.

"/I'm/ the project…"

**Dance is Life New York**

V. Christopher Michaels watched from the other side of the glass as the woman he had been in charge of keeping safe and taking care of for more than five years now struggled to keep up with a beginning pointe ballet class. Her light features that had been so pale just days before were brighter, her dark brown hair pulled up into a neat bun secured by several bobby pins and a white satin bow. Her deep green eyes focusing on the instructor's every move and instruction. She was a bit shorter than normal…about five foot two or so and hardly weighed anything. He doubted she was even a hundred pounds and if she was it was barely that. He could see her spirit returning, it was a cycle, and it had just started over. His attention turned down the hall when he heard footsteps…but these were not ones he was used to hearing in the building. When you sit in the same building everyday for at least an hour for practically everyday for more than a year you tend to catch onto things like the sound of shoes. In the Dance is Life studio building there were only a few types of shoes worn which made certain sounds and these were none of them… He saw two people in basic civilian attire. He sighed when he realized who the man was…but the woman…he didn't know…even though she did look awfully familiar…

"Valentine," Vaughn said as he and Sydney approached.

Christopher rolled his eyes, "Boy Scout." Although Valentine /was/ his first name he never went by it and Agent Michael Vaughn knew that. Valentine was also one of his call signs…albeit he had a few of them. Valentine wasn't exactly one he got to pick…come to think of it…none of them he got to pick…

"Behave boys," Sydney scolded wanting to know if her sister was there…if she was okay. If this younger man knew anything. The young man had blue eyes and dark brown hair…medium tone skin. He was in his mid to late twenties and was in shape. He was about five foot ten and looked just about as happy to see Vaughn as she expected someone would if they were unexpected.

"Christopher," Vaughn started, "Is Isabella still…"

"Alive?" Chris asked with an annoyed look. "Doing Jack's dirty work now, are you? You could have just called."

"I was going to say /around," Michael frowned. "And no, Jack doesn't even know we're here."

"Please," Sydney pleaded, she needed to know this. She needed /some/ link… Sure she had Michael…but…if she had a sister she wanted the chance to know her… "She's my sister…"

"You must be Sydney then," Chris said looking back into the dance studio. "You're Jack's perfect daughter. The one who's not fragile or going to die."

"I'm far from perfect," Sydney countered. "Is she in there?"

Christopher nodded, "It's her first day back… I /so/ owe her ice cream…"

"Which one, is she?"

"You'll meet her in a few minutes…she leaves earlier than everyone else and it's getting time."

"Why?"

"Because of her EIA."

"EIA?"

"Exercise Induced Asthma. She can't breathe so much when they really get into running around and doing their jumps and spinning and such."

"I didn't think asthma was so fatal…especially now a days…"

"That's not what's fatal."

"She has epilepsy," Vaughn spoke up. "She has the severe kind."

Christopher nodded, "She'll have a grand mal seizure and go into a coma for days…weeks…months… And then she goes through physical therapy and then puts herself back into dancing. She can never be in a recital though…they're too afraid she'll have one of her episodes during a number. If she was fine though…god…she'd be one of the best dancers I bet…"

"Here she comes," Michael said as he saw her silently excusing herself from class and heading for the door.

Chris immediately pulled open his bag and pulled out a large bottle of water along with what looked like a pharmacy. He pulled out a pill organizer and started to drop pills into the slots.

"What are those for?" Sydney immediately asked.

Isabella Bristow walked out of her class and frowned when she saw the two people who she knew worked with her father. "Hello Vaughn…" she said somewhat coldly and then sat down with Christopher and immediately drank almost half the bottle. She then started to reach for the first pill.

"What are those for?"

"/Who/ are /you?" Izzy asked narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"I'm Sydney…Sydney Bristow… I'm your sister… I didn't kn-"

"Yeah not a big surprise. Daddy Jack talks about his angel perfect daughter all the time. You're his life. You're his family."

"Please…I want to kno-"

"I'm dying, so why does it matter?"

"Izz-" Vaughn started to scold.

She rolled her eyes, "Your father will be mad at you if we tried to even /have/ a relationship. So, why not save yourself the hassle?"

"What are the pills for?" Sydney repeated.

"Folate, biotin, calcium, vitamin D, vitamin K, carnitine, and primidone," Isabella answered quickly taking them one or two at a time. She finished taking her pills and then swallowed the rest of the water in the bottle moving from one foot to the other and then handed the now empty bottle to Chris. He had another bottle waiting for her, which she gladly accepted and started to drink the water in it.

"What for?"

Isabella sighed, "Why do you even care? Why are you even /here? Didn't you get the whole 'Dad would rather we not know each other' part?"

"I don't care."

"Well you should. Don't you know he's dangerous…he's CIA and all that. He's done unspeakable things…fun stuff like that," Izzy told her sister as she set her bottle down and pulled on her jacket.

"I'm CIA-"

"Like I don't know."

"Isabella…please…" Sydney pleaded. She wanted badly for some aspect of a real family life where there was no lies or deception involved. But now…it seemed like the only way that could happen would be with her sister who was dying…

"You never needed me before; you won't miss having me around now that you know you have another sister…half sister…" Isabella said picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I did need you…" Sydney said quietly.

"You'll be better off without me," Isabella told her dropping some of the harshness in her tone.

"You're the only family I feel like I have now…"

"How about if we have lunch?" Christopher suggested. "We'll go to that café around the corner."

Izzy glared at Christopher, "You /never/ let me have lunch there!"

"Now I am."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "You're just happy you get to talk to your mentor. The great Michael Vaughn. God, can I just go home? I'll take the subway…"

"Am I really that horrible of a curse?" Sydney asked frowning, her heart breaking. She didn't want to lose her sister… She hadn't even been given the chance to get to know her!

Isabella sighed, "It's bad enough I'm a curse on the Bristow family… You should at least have Dad, even if he's one Satan's henchmen."

"But…I'd have you…" Sydney argued.

"You don't know for how long I have. For all you know I'll die within the next hour," Isabella told her sister.

"Don't say that!" Syd scolded.

"Get used to it," Christopher told the agent while he grabbed his stuff. He headed down the hall, "She /always/ says lovely stuff like that…and /never/ listens to me…"

Izzy smiled and put her arm around Christopher, "You love me, you know you do."

**Calleigh's Café New York**

Isabella grinned. She was so excited they finally got to go! She immediately started to take in the café when they sat down. It was one of those places that had a décor theme and this theme was France…and she couldn't get enough of everything. "This is so great!"

Christopher just shook his head smiling. "Can you get something that's /healthy/ here? Please?"

Izzy grinned, "Well du-uh…haveta watch my figure!"

Christopher mumbled something about her weighing less than a feather.

"You /need/ some pounds on you," Sydney told her.

"Oh god! Don't get her going!" Chris piped up holding up his hands as if to surrender.

"But!" Izzy began to argue.

"You do and I'll lecture about stuff /you/ shouldn't be doing."

Syd smiled a bit, "Tell me about yourself…please…" She shook her head, "It's so weird…I know nothing about you!"

"You'll have to be more specific or she'll tell you her life story plus the life stories she's made up for her aliases," Christopher warned Sydney.

"She has life stories for her aliases?" Michael asked shaking his head.

"Well duh!" Isabella interrupted. "Haveta know all about my supposed life!"

Everyone just sort of looked at the younger woman.

"Okay then…"

"How about just Isabella…" Sydney said smiling. She felt comfortable. She wanted to know her sister. She didn't feel like she needed to be Agent Bristow…she felt like she could be herself. Just Sydney.

"My mom's Irish…apparently. I don't know anything about her, except her name was Niamh…and that's my middle name. I've been sick for like…always… Chris was assigned to me when I found Dad. Before that, I was in a foster home…or mostly in the hospital and my foster parents hated me because of it. I've been into ballet, but can never be serious about it. I'm just waiting to die…"

"That's…depressing…" Sydney said tears forming in her eyes. This young woman was her sister…her baby sister…and she didn't even know her…and she could just die…

"Way to make a good impression," Christopher mumbled.

Michael sighed, "You know they're always coming out with new medical advances, Isabella…"

"Yeah…shock therapy," Izzy said rolling her eyes.

"It's not /shock/ therapy," Christopher argued.

"It involves electricity and my body…that's called /shock/ therapy."

Christopher sighed.

Sydney decided to change the subject. "So…what /are/ your aliases?"

"Sophia Micari…and Abby Jones," Izzy answered smiling. "I thought, since one of yours is Kate Jones that it was fitting…"

Sydney smiled. "Can I see you again? I mean, I don't care about Dad… Really… We could try to catch up? Maybe? Or just start from here on?"

Isabella had to really think about it… She didn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't want her sister to get disowned either, but she /really/ didn't seem to care. And she didn't seem to care that she could die any day… And she seemed…genuinely…happy to see her… "O…okay…" she answered somewhat hesitantly. She wasn't exactly sure if it was the best decision, but she could decide that later.

"Okay?" Sydney asked.

"Does this mean you guys are coming back to LA with us?" Vaughn asked as if returning back to reality. "Jack is so gonna be pissed."

"I don't care."

"No offence," Vaughn said looking at the two Bristow women, "But we don't want to be on his bad side."

"Too late," Sydney and Isabella answered in unison and then looked at each other.

"Look, he hates me for not being Sydney. He doesn't care about me," Izzy responded. "I really could care less. There's nothing he could do to hurt me. Killing me wouldn't even be considered hurting me anymore."

Sydney /really/ hated her sister talking like that; it was something she'd have to work on with her. "And I'm sorry, but he /knows/ I know I'm his 'project' and I'm sure he thinks I know too much…and I don't care. I'm ready to start having some kind of a life, Michael…"

Vaughn knew what she was talking about. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to try to regain the life and love they had before… And if Lauren was alive…that would mean taking care of her. He wouldn't let her come back and hurt them… Along, with either getting her declared legally dead or getting a divorce. Either one. He just wanted to be able to move on…and leave his option open…for the right time when he and Sydney could finally be together… "I-I know, Syd…"

"I want to have a family…" she told him, "And a somewhat normal one."

"Well, I'm no where near normal," Isabella piped up.

"No kidding," Chris mumbled in agreement and got himself kicked. "Ow…"

Isabella grinned, "Be nice, Valentine."

He glared at her, "Why must you torture me?"

"Awww…I love your name…"

"I hate it!"

"I know!"

"So? Why must you still call me Valentine?"

"Cause it's your call sign!" she said happily.

"So? I have others…"

"All that the agency gave you. You still haven't explained 'Mini Me'."

Vaughn laughed, "You didn't tell her?"

Chris just glared at the older agent.

"Everyone says he's a mini version of me. So he's Mini Me."

Sydney laughed; Christopher and Michael did look similar.

"Plus, add the fact that you're trying to be like me. I'm Michael Christopher Vaughn. MCV. And you're Valentine Christopher Michaels. VCM. You stole my name."

Chris just shook his head. "I'm so loved within the agency."

"What's the other call sign?" Sydney asked curiously.

"Romeo."

"Why?"

Vaughn pointed to Agent Michaels, "Romeo." He pointed to Syd's sister, "Juliet."

"Awww…that's cute," Sydney said smiling. "We need cute call signs like that…"

"Right…" Vaughn said shaking his head. "Like I don't get enough grief with 'Boy Scout'?"

"Awww…but it fits."

Isabella giggled, "That's cute."

Christopher shrugged, "See…can't just pick on me. Haveta share the love."


	2. New Home?

_Author's Note: I don't know exactly the layout of Syd's new place, so bear with me ;)_

**Chapter 2 – "New Home?"**

_Sydney's House – Los Angeles_

"Syd…where are we going to put everyone?" Vaughn asked wondering why they hadn't thought this through before packing up Isabella and Valentine and moving to LA.

"Well…I was /hoping/ that Christopher could stay with you…" Sydney admitted.

"Valentine and me?"

"That's not going to work," Christopher interrupted. "I'm Isabella's PA. PA stands for Personal Attendant…in case you didn't realize that. I need to make sure that she takes her pills…make sure she's breathing in the middle of the night… I pretty much sleep two hours…lightly…she could go into a grand mal seizure at anytime and I need to make sure she gets medical attention immediately.

Sydney frowned, "You can't show me?"

Christopher sighed, "I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable with you two sleeping in separate rooms, no offense."

"Well, actually I was hoping that we could share…and maybe you and Vaughn could stay in the other room until I know what to do for Isabella…" Sydney said wanting badly for her to be able to be with her sister.

"It would probably make more sense for us to bunk together, Syd…and for Valentine to share a room with Isabella," Vaughn spoke up.

"I do-don't know if that's the best ide-"

"I have no problem with it," Isabella argued.

"Can I argue?" Christopher asked, but got hit for his efforts. "Guess that means no…"

"You like me, remember?"

Christopher rolled his eyes.

Isabella giggled and picked up a rather large fan from one of her classes and opened it in front of them. She leaned in and gently kissed Christopher. She smiled at him.

"Yes…I remember now…" he said slowly.

Sydney and Michael just looked at each other mouthing 'okay' and then moved on to unpacking.

_Later that night…_

_Sydney's House Los Angeles_

"You think she'll be okay?" Sydney asked quietly.

"I dunno, Syd…I just don't know…" Michael said quietly, his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the side of her head, "But no matter what… I promise that we'll get through whatever happens together…" He was really starting to worry about her. She was so happy about finding Isabella…and now…to have to worry about if Isabella died…what Sydney would go through…it broke his heart… And as much as he wanted to wish that she had never found her sister…he also knew that he wouldn't wish to take the joy that she had had from her face. She had seemed so full of life…and happy…

For once…since Lauren…since Hong Kong…she seemed happy…

Vaughn's eyes welled up with tears. He had been in some much pain…since finding out the truth…

That Sydney was alive…

That Lauren was covenant…

That his life for the last three years had been a lie…

He kissed the side of Sydney's head again, this time a bit longer as tears rolled down his face. What if he had really lost her? What if he lost her? What if Isabella dying tore Sydney apart? Or anything Jack could do to her? Sydney was already facing so much…and as selfish as it sounded to him…she was his heart…his conscience…his rock…and most importantly of all…the true love in his life…

How could he lose that?

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?" he asked in a low whisper trying to calm down and not let Syd know that he was in fact upset.

Sydney wrapped his arms around her tighter and laid her head back on his shoulder. "Promise…to believe me…always…"

He blinked. "Of course…"

"Say it…I need to hear it…and believe it…"

"Syd, when have I not beli-" Vaughn began to ask, but then stopped suddenly realizing what she had been talking about.

Sydney turned and froze when she saw the tears on Vaughn's face. He was crying! "Vaughn, what's wrong?" she asked concerned touching his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Lauren, Syd… I promise to always believe and trust you… I trust you with my life, you know that," he said wiping his tears away.

"Vaughn, why were you crying?" Sydney asked concerned. He looked awful…

"I'm just thinking about if I had lost you," he said pulling her close and holding her tight kissing the top of her head. "I love you…so much," he got out pained.

Sydney just clung to Michael Vaughn thinking of how he must feel… She had thought she had lost him…and her life…and not only lost Vaughn, but lost him to Lauren and her lies… But now, even though she felt like her life had been turned upside down again…now she had Vaughn and she had a sister… She closed her eyes feeling so comfortable and safe with Vaughn. "Can we stay like this forever?"

He kissed the top of her head, "I wish we could… I wish I could make everything perfect for you…"

"You do…" she told him looking up at him, bringing her lips to his and kissing him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

_Sydney's House Los Angeles_

Christopher sat in a chair in the room. He watched as Isabella Bristow slept silently. She was beautiful… But it scared him, every night he was afraid he'd wake and she'd be gone. She was like his beautiful angel… He kept his faith alive. He prayed, he swore, twenty hours of the day…

For the first time…

They had both been happy for more than five minutes… It was like newsworthy… He just prayed it lasted.

He didn't know what he'd do if she had another major episode and slipped into another coma so soon. He took their time in between her major episodes as blessings…they were mostly wonderful times…

But this…this changed everything. This meant that everyone would be more emotionally charged. And that he'd have Sydney and Vaughn to rely on… But now that they were in LA…he'd need to start carrying a gun. He hated guns, but he knew it was completely necessary. He knew that Jack Bristow was an evil man, even though he gave him his job, he pretty much wanted Isabella dead. That was reason enough to carry a weapon while on Jack's turf. They were in the devil's court, and they needed to tread lightly…all of them.

Isabella stirred a bit, rolling over onto her side. Her brown hair covering her face. She mumbled a bit, lost in her dreamland.

He smiled and got up and walked over sitting on the edge of the bed. He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. It broke his heart to think that this twenty five year old woman could die any day…

He couldn't love her…he wanted to…but he still wasn't sure if he wanted to love her for the sake of loving her…because he knew how much time she had…or if he truly loved her beyond all others…

He stroked the side of her face gently. He had to admit, she was beautiful… He kissed her cheek and looked down at her. He had hated the fact that he'd been bumped down to this assignment for the longest time being like the youngest agent…but he had grown to love his job…and Isabella…

Maybe he was a lot like the great Michael Vaughn. Vaughn had fallen in love with Sydney, that was obvious, and he was supposed to be her handler. Well, he was supposed to be about the same thing, and he was starting to think he had fallen for Isabella.

His angel.

She was perfect to him.

No matter how sick, or how much pain they went through together.

She was perfect to him.

He settled down and lay down with her wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eyes and dreamed of the hopefully happy future.

_The Next Day…_

_CIA Headquarters_

Agent Sydney Bristow and Agent Michael Vaughn walked in like nothing had ever happened. They chatted back and forth about their weekend and how great breakfast was. They happily greeted everyone as they walked through towards their desks.

Dixon stopped the duo, "You two okay?"

They just looked at Dixon for a minute, "What's wrong?" Sydney asked.

"You two just seem…so…happy… Something I should know?"

"We had a good weekend is all," Vaughn told him smiling.

Sydney shook her head, "It's the whole not having to save the world 24/7 and having time off." She smiled at Dixon and then headed off.

Dixon just watched the two. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Sydney so happy. She had been through so much through the years he had known her. It was good to see her happy. Though, he wasn't sure how long that would last.

Sydney and Michael got only a few minutes more of peace before Jack Bristow spun his daughter around, "We need to talk," he told her simply grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from Michael Vaughn.

Vaughn quickly grabbed Sydney's other wrist. He held his ground.

"Ow," Sydney let out a soft sound of pain. She looked back at Vaughn, pleading through her eyes. She didn't want to be separated from him. She was scared of her father. Of what he might do. Of even, what he might say.

"Agent Vaughn, I need to speak with Agent Bristow," Jack said trying to be civil and not cause a scene. He glared at Michael Vaughn.

"Not without me," Michael told him definitely.

"Agent Vaughn, I will not tell you again. Let her go."

"We're busy, Jack," he told him.

Sydney pulled out of her father's grasp and wandered back to Vaughn's side. "We're rather busy right now," Sydney said pulling Vaughn with her as she walked away from her father.

"I don't want you out of my sight while we're here," Michael said stopping her and looking into her eyes.

Sydney nodded in agreement.

_CIA Headquarters_

Sydney had stepped into the bathroom to hide. She felt like she was going to be sick from the stress. Yes, normally she dealt with all kinds of stress…but for some reason, she felt sick to her stomach. She had soaked a paper towel and then ringed it out a bit and gone into one of the stalls and locked it. She set down the seat and sat down fully clothed. She hung her head down and put the wet paper towel on her neck.

She just sat there breathing. She felt hot and her stomach was twisted.

She heard the door opened and got up and flushed the toilet for effect before walking out only to be pulled and slammed against a wall. The wet paper towel in her hand was torn from her and held over her mouth and nose. She can face to face with her father. She tried to struggle, but she couldn't breathe.

Jack Bristow moved close to his daughter's ear. "You listen to me and you listen to me good. Don't you ever /ever/ embarrass me like that again! I know you and Vaughn brought Isabella and Valentine here! I know you know she's your sister!" He watched as the life started to go out of his daughter's eyes. He eased up a bit knowing that she was close to passing out…and he wasn't finished with her yet. "You…Sydney…you have strayed from me… And I know this isn't your doing…you've been corrupted against me… But you shall learn what happens when you cross me. You and your sister both." He held her harder and waited until she passed out and let her go. He turned and left straightening his suit.

Sydney's lifeless body slid down the wall landing in a heap on the floor.

Vaughn was waiting for Sydney. He and Marshall were discussing a mission over coffee. He hadn't even seen Jack slip into the woman's restroom, but he had sure as hell seen him come out. He handed his coffee to Marshall, "Call Dixon."

"What?" Marshall asked confused juggling the two coffees.

"Call. Dixon. Now."

Marshall just nodded and went off to find the nearest phone.

Vaughn quickly entered the women's restroom. His heart stopped when he saw Sydney on the floor. She was so pale. He fell to his knees next to her. "Sydney! Sydney answer me!" he said panicking as he frantically searched for a pulse.

Dixon had shown up with Marshall and when he had heard Vaughn saying Sydney's name he slowly walked into the women's restroom. "Vaughn?"

"She needs a doctor!" Vaughn called cradling Sydney in his arms. "Sydney…Sydney please…talk to me…open your eyes…something…."

Dixon called for them to call someone and then walked over to Vaughn, "What's going on?"

"Jack did this," Michael finally said, his voice full of anger.

"She has a pulse?" Dixon asked, he had gathered it when Vaughn continued to call her.

Vaughn nodded. "She was on the floor when I found her… Jack came walking out right before I went in. He did this."


End file.
